


<<I love you>>

by Vitavili



Series: Unbroken Heart [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Story, Behind Us, Between Us, Domestic, Future, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/pseuds/Vitavili
Summary: One-shot that take place after all events ofBetween usandBehind us.





	>

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! :3
> 
> For all those who read this, I love you to the moon and back! <3  
> I am so happy to see you here with me again. For the last time with this fanfiction.  
> Vitavili

**2025, November 22.**

Mornings. Days. Evenings. Nights. I didn’t matter anymore. When? How? Why? Those questions were gone, somewhere lost in the past. If I could find perfect words they would be Now. Here. With you. I think these words are everything I have ever wanted and even if I received all of this. I never lost the happiness. I was treasuring everything. Because actually deep in my heart a knew how fragile he was. Even if at the same time he was the biggest strength I had.

“Victor…” I murmured next to his ear and waited for the reaction, but he didn’t move. I have been staring at this wonderful view for almost half an hour and now I wanted to see the color of his eyes. To see how that amazing gaze goes through me, reaching the deepest parts of my heart.

“Victoooor…” I whispered again, this time moving closer and rubbing the edge of my nose to his cheek.

“Mmmmm?” he finally answered and my heart jumped in the chest as if I would be just a child. The happiest child in the world. He gave me attention. I say that Victor is like a big child, but that’s not always true. Even when he is, it’s my fault that Victor is spoiled and I love spoiling him. That's the truth.  
  
“Wake up…” I left these words on his lips. Silently and almost innocently. Victor smiled. He slowly wrapped arms around my waist under the blanket and pressed me closer to his chest. I could never explain my love to anyone… the love I feel for his heart. Maybe because I was the one who broke it and then saved, maybe because Victor had the biggest heart in the world. Or maybe… maybe because it belongs to me. Selfish. I know.

“Nioooo…” he almost purred as I felt a soft vibration on my lips. I giggled and then kissed him a little bit harder. Saying nio instead of no… it’s almost too easy to forget that he is older than I am.

“I love you.”

I pressed one of my palms to his cheek, feeling how it heats a little bit. Victor suddenly opened his eyes, that way giving me all the magic of that blue sky. My head even started to spin.

“You can’t use this gun every time. It’s not fair.” He turned head a little bit and kissed my fingers, placing his lips on the wedding ring.

“Who said that I am playing fair?” after my words Victor hugged me even tighter. I haven’t mentioned, but feeling his naked skin next to mine was a bliss. I knew that we don’t have a lot of time. Actually, it’s just a matter of seconds right now. But as I could say anything against? I mean, the reason why we can’t have long peaceful moments is our savior.

Here he comes. I heard our son running from the other side of the flat in the speed of light. Shuusei saved us in so many ways, he still does. In different ways. As if I could ever regret that we adopted him.

“Daaaaaaad, look what I got!!” he screamed even before opening the door. I was already sitting in the bed; Victor didn’t move from his spot. That’s all the morning love we will share.

Dad was Victor. I couldn’t say that our son was attached more to him. But when there was a talk about showing something or telling news, Victor had to know first. It’s like Shuusei wanted Victor to be proud of him. Anyways, it was too cute… Shuusei’s cheeks were blushed, he looked really excited.

“What’s that?” I asked when Shuusei climbed on the bed. He was still in his pajamas the picture of Pikachu and with naked feet. I instantly covered him with a blanket, even if we had a heated floor. Shuusei was holding an envelope in his small hand. He likes opening the door from the mailman, makes him feel really grown up. I wanted to take the envelope, but Shuusei didn’t let me.

“It’s for dad.” He said with that serious voice as if there some sort of secret information in that envelope. He always listens when we talk on the phone, so I almost burst into laughter because he sounded exactly like me when I am talking strictly to someone.

“Suuuuureee.” I raised my hands as if I was giving up. “Keeping secrets from me… maybe I should leave then.”

“Nooooo!” Shuusei got scared for a second, as he wasn’t expected this reaction from me and I tried to keep my face serious when he threw the letter and jumped on me, wrapping those little arms around my neck. He was living with more than a year with us, but still, it was too hard for him to let us go. It’s like we always had to be together everywhere. I still remember that it took us a lot of time until Shuusei was able to sleep in his own room.

I hugged my boy back and rubbed his dark hair. To be honest, the thing I loved the most was his eyes. Of course, they were blue, almost like Victor’s so it couldn’t be helped. When I think about this right now… there was a time when just because of his eyes I was able to wake up in the morning and go through the day again.

“Yeah, you should go.” Victor’s voice reached me and I thought that he is kidding, but his face was deadly serious. He was looking at the envelope, without glasses I couldn’t clearly see what was written on it.

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes. “Shuusei you are coming with me or staying here?” instead of the answer, he just hugged me tighter so I it was clear. Actually, he didn’t like when other people were carrying him, but with me or Victor it was different. If we would let him, he would live in our arms.

I got out of the bed, good that I was with my sleeping pants.

“We are going to make pancakes and Victor won’t get any of them, okay?” I left a kiss on Shuusei’s cheek and he nodded. You see, it’s easy to make him change the sides.

“Don’t burn the kitchen, piglet!” Victor shouted but I closed the door as loud as I could on purpose. Asshole. What secret could it be, that he couldn’t show even for me? Me! That’s love. Until I met Victor I never thought that it’s possible to be mad and feel love at the same time.

When we came to the kitchen I found Makkachin waiting for food. The clock was showing just a few minutes past ten. Shuusei let my neck go without any happiness in his face and sat on the chair and I went to heat the water and milk, coffee for me and Cacao for Victor and Shuusei. Yeah, things go like that here.

“Can you tell me what was that thing you gave to dad?” I silently asked because I actually couldn’t stop thinking about this. I couldn’t think of any reason why Victor could keep a secret from me. Unless is something about… his health. Damn, stop it, Yuuri, really. Victor would never hide something important like that.

Shuusei shook his head. I could have expected that. If he made a promise to Victor that he won’t tell, then he won’t for real. Sometimes I think that Shuusei is getting more and more like my husband.

“Dad loves papa, so it’s a surprise!” I saw how Shuusei is getting a little bit anxious seeing that I am worried.

“Yeah, I kno-… wait what? What surprise?”

“I am leaving!” Victor’s voice came from the hallway and I flinched. What?

“Waaait!!! Where are you going?” I ran into the hallway, Victor was fully dressed up, with his coat and shoes, but of course without a scarf. He always forgets to put it on, or maybe he likes when I do that, I just can’t decide. “What the hell, Victor? What’s so important?”

“I can’t tell you. Not yet” he smiled widely like it would be just a game for him like I wouldn’t be standing here all sulky.

“At least drink some coffee…” I tried to make a little bit nicer voice, but unsuccessfully. It’s not that I didn’t like surprises… but I just couldn’t accept the fact that he has a secret. From me. When Victor didn’t answer anything, I sighed and turned my back to him. Fine.

“Yuuri.” I suddenly felt a scarf around my shoulders and Victor pressed me against his chest. My red scarf which Victor just started using and then telling that it was his all along.

“What? Go. It was important, right?” I didn’t want to sound like that, but I did. Like a mad wife. Truly, I am not like that. But only Victor knows how to make me feel this way all of the sudden. I was not jealous. I was not… mad nor sad. It was just a feeling… that even if it’s a small thing, I want to know. I need to know. Because we are one. We are together. It can’t be different, right?

Victor kissed my cheek, I didn’t see, but I felt that his lips were smiling. His warm body and nice smell. I guess those things that make me melt, no matter how I feel that moment. Then he just left, taking the scarf with himself. When I turned the door was closed and I pressed my lips harder. I almost wanted to shout: Notice me. Damn. I am here, you promised not to lie.

When somebody ringed the bell around 1 p.m. I was almost sure that it’s Victor and I was so pissed off that he didn’t call even once, that at first, I didn’t want to open the door. But the bell just kept ringing and I sighed. Shuusei next to me, who was watching television was too into his favorite cartoon so he didn’t even hear anything. Usually, when we were together he was calm like he would feel safe. I was happy about that, it was enough. But after around a minute, I gave up, he suffered enough next to the door.

“Ana?” I blinked when I saw her in the doorway and not my husband. Ana, Victor’s cousin. It’s unusual to see her alone without her twin Alexey.

“God, Yuuri what took you so long!” Like always she hugged me at the same time rolling her eyes.

“Don’t get me wrong, but what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be… at work?” Something is not right here. Where is Alexey? There were just a few times when I saw this girl without her brother and all of them wasn’t from my happiest memories.

“Yeah yeah, we don’t have time for that. I will stay with Shuusei and you go. Alexey is waiting downstairs.” She smiled and before I could say anything Ana just gave me coat and shoes into my hands then pushed out.

“Wha---“

“Shuusei!! My boy! Your aunt is here!” I heard her happy voice already standing behind the door all stunned. If there would be something wrong she wouldn’t be so happy, right? To be honest, I wasn’t sure what I was doing, but I knew that I will make this quick. I put on my shoes and coat then went downstairs. Like Ana said, Alexey was waiting here… looking like a perfect younger copy of Victor. God damn it, I guess I will never get enough of looking at him. It’s like I would be thrown back 10 years ago.

“What’s going on?” it was so cold outside, I swear this end of November in Saint Petersburg was freaking cold. I hugged myself around the waist and made an angry face. At least I tried as if I could look at him that wat.

“You were thrown into Nikiforov trap, like always.” he laughed and came closer to hug me.

“I am also Nikiforov.” I reminded, hugging him back. “So what’s going on?” it’s not like I will leave this topic. First of all strange behavior of Victor and now this thing.

“Victor asked to bring you to one place, so be a good boy and sit in the car.” He smiled for a second longer and then went towards his car. That’s a new one. Again.

“Please, tell me… I don’t want to get a heart attack or something.” I almost begged when we were already in the car driving towards the city center.

“It was Victor’s idea… so no blame on me. Even if I said, that it’s a little bit harsh.” Alexey shrugged. Like he would have wanted to say: but you know with Victor it can’t be helped, he is always like that.

  
We didn’t talk much after that. I was getting more and more nervous, any second waiting that Alexey would stop at some hospital or any other creepy place. I wished it would be a joke, but from the other side, if everything here would be just for a joke, I swear Victor would be sleeping in the bathroom tonight.

Suddenly Alexey stopped next to the coffee shop. A little one with a red roof. To be honest I didn’t even know that this kind of place existed in this city. Even without a word, I got out of the car. This place reminded me of something. Not just of something… but of that day. In Japan, when an earthquake happened. The coffee shop where I waited for Victor… it looked really similar. Maybe it’s just a coincidence. It must be. Then why my heart was beating in the chest like crazy? Like giving all the energy and vitality for this moment. I was afraid to go inside and Alexey didn’t rush me. He stayed in the car. Why should I be afraid? Well, I suppose one year is not that long time… those scars were still fresh… and I couldn’t read Victor’s mind… what kind of crazy idea he has. That's why I was scared. Harsh? What might it be?

I went inside and saw him right away. Victor was sitting at the other side, almost at the end. Good, that’s not the place where I was sitting then. I just went to him and sit down in front. He looked serious as if he wasn’t sure if he is doing a right thing. And I felt a rock in my throat, I couldn’t ask. Then I saw an envelope on the table. Not the same as I saw today in the morning, but I just took it without thinking and started reading.

First, what I saw… was Japanese. It was in Japanese. And then I just kept reading. With every second feeling how it’s getting harder and harder to hold the tears. At some point it was impossible already, I didn’t finish reading. I closed my face with palms and started crying. First of all silently, just trying to hold those tears back, but when I felt Victor’s arm on my shoulder, I couldn’t hold anymore. He sat next to me closer and I hugged him tighter, I pressed him so hard against my body and didn’t want to let go. Like ever. I wanted to hold him from this moment and forever. Because it felt so good and at the same time the feeling was crushing me. I was mad at Victor, I was so mad, this time for real that he didn’t tell me in the morning… and I was mad because he chose this kind of place to say this. But at the same time… it was pure happiness. Or I could even say love, this was the feeling… the strongest. I was so proud. I grabbed onto his sweater, trying to listen to his voice behind all those cries.

“This how it should have ended… that day. It should have ended like that, my love.” He kissed my forehead and then I nodded, laughed and cried at the same time. Actually, at that second I felt so light, so good… like really with this moment we were thrown back to Japan, more than a year ago. When there was a huge earthquake which destroyed not just a big part of the city but also almost ruined our lives. At the same time, giving us some miracle that we treasure until now. So… I cried and I was thankful more than any other time in my life.

“I love you so much… Victor… I love you so much.” I still held him hard and it felt so good to feel his kisses on my face. To cry because I could say that I have never been more proud of him in my life. Even if it was just a small part of our life.

More than a year ago. On the same day as the earthquake happened, Victor was taking Japanese language exam. Since it was a huge chaos and panic, there were other things more important at that time… so this test felt like just a detail. And just today holding Victor in my arms, feeling that he is safe with me, that there is nothing to be afraid of, and there never be, I felt that this detail actually meant a lot for us.

That it wasn’t in vain. None of that.

So after all this time. Victor got the results.

He passed the exam.


End file.
